Journal of a prisoner
by Lilaaaaaa
Summary: Levy is in trouble. She has been kidnapped and no one in the guild knows where she is or who has her. Before she went missing she spent a lot of time with Gajeel. Some members of the guild suspect him to have something to do with it. Gajeel decides that he will be the one to find Levy and bring her back. But he is not doing this to prove something to the other members in the guild.
1. Life of Levy

Journal of a prisoner

Hey guys! I started writing a new story. I'm sorry if the grammar isn't perfect. I am not a native speaker. Please let me know if you find mistakes, then I can change it. I hope you enjoy reading this and of course I would love it if you would leave a review or feedback (a).

Chapter one

It was a beautiful day sunny day. Most members of the guild were already present, but not Levy. She was still in bed. The night before Levy went to the biggest library in Fiore. The sunrays finally reached her face and while she desperately tried to cover her face with her pillow, it was no use. She was already awake. She got out of bed, picked out some clothes for the day and headed to the shower. Levy Mcgarden was a petite blue haired mage. She was a nice girl and to some people she came across as shy. Levy enjoyed the company of her friends, but she could also lock herself in with books and be perfectly happy. She enjoyed reading and learning new things.

Levy stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She decided she would wear some new clothes today. She bought a dark blue dress with a black ribbon on the back. She went shopping with her friend Lucy the other day. Lucy was a blond Celestial mage. She wasn't one of the strongest persons in the guild, but she was always cheerful. And most importantly she was one of Levy's best friends. According to Lucy the blue dressed complimented Levy's blue locks and she looked stunning in it. Levy got dressed and walked up to the mirror. She wasn't used to wearing this kind of clothes and it made her feel really shy. Levy didn't see herself as a pretty girl, like her friend Lucy. She saw her self as smart and she was perfectly fine with that. Until a new member entered the guild, that is. He was the reason for Levy's shopping spree.

Levy walked over to her desk. It was a small wooden desk covered with piles of books. You could hardly even see it, because there were too many books on it. Levy picked up a small folder. The cover said 'IQ monster'. It was a contest to find the smartest mage in Magnolia. Every guild could send in one mage and they would be their representatives. The price was 25000000 Jewel and a golden trophy. Levy wasn't in it for the money and maybe not even for the trophy. Not that that would have changed anything, because the guild master Makarov already made it clear that the winnings would go to the guild and not to her. Levy didn't care about that. She was a simple girl and she saw this opportunity as a new challenge. There was only little time left. Since she found out she was going to be in the contest she barely even talked to her friends. She decided she would stop by the guild today and see her friends and her crush of course! She walked over to the mirror one last time, shot one last glance at herself and came to the conclusion she looked nice. Then she walked towards the door and headed to the guild.


	2. It's a date

Hey guys. Here is the second chapter. I hope you will enjoy reading it!

Levy's place was about a ten-minute walk away from the guild. She always crossed a bridge on her way there. The water was a clear shade of blue and there were always ducks around it. Usually she would bring little crumbs of bread. As the ducks saw Levy they instantly surrounded her.

'I am sorry, I didn't bring bread for you today', Levy said to the ducks.

Levy had been so busy preparing for the contest that she barely ate herself. She decided to go to the guild and grab a bite there.

When Levy entered the guild the cheerful Lucy instantly greeted her.

'I was starting to get worried about you', Lucy told her friend.

'I am sorry, maybe I am taking this contest too seriously', Levy replied.

'Oh nonsense, there is nothing wrong with being ambitious', old Makarov interfered.

The entire guild started to laugh at the remark of the Master. Of course it was clear to all of them that Makarov was very eager to get his hands on the cash price.

'Haven't seen you around a lot lately shrimp, I have missed you', Gajeel said. Levy's cheeks turned red the moment he approached her. And it got even worse when she remembered what she was wearing. She thanked him while starring at the ground. That's when Lucy winked at her. Lucy was very much aware of the fact that Levy was crazy about Gajeel, the dangerous iron dragon slayer. Levy decided it was now or never and decided to go for it.

'Gajeel, would you mind helping me prepare for the contest', Levy managed to get out.

Everyone in the guild looked at them, not fully understanding how Gajeel could help Levy prepare in a contest about IQ.

'Sure shrimp, no problem', Gajeel answered.

And just like that it was done. Levy didn't realize what just happened. Did she really ask Gajeel to help her prepare for the contest? That would mean that they would be spending a lot of time together! She was so happy and so stressed at the same time. Now a harder task awaited her. She had to make Gajeel fall in love with her.


	3. Surprise! it's Gajeel

Hey guys. Here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Levy walked out of the guild, her cheeks still red from her conversation with the iron dragon slayer. It was still sunny outside. Levy decided to take the day off from studying and enjoy this beautiful day. She headed to the bakery and afterwards stopped by the birds. She fed the birds and decided to go home to relax a little. When she reached her house she noticed something odd. Her door was open. She thought she locked it earlier today when she left. She stepped inside thinking she must have been sleepy this morning and forgot to lock her door. But she knew she was wrong when she heard footsteps coming from her living room seconds later. Was there a burglar in her house? What was she going to do? A with panic filled Levy decided to see who this burglar was and opened the door leading to her living room. She saw a man with long spiky black hair ad numerous piercing. It was Gajeel!

'Hey shrimp', Gajeel said.

'Gajeel, how did you get in my house?', Levy asked.

'The door lock was made out of iron', Gajeel smirked while he was still chewing on her door lock.

'So what are you doing here?', she asked the iron dragon slayer.

'Shrimp, you invited me here, because you wanted me to help you prepare right?', the dragon slayer explained.

'And how do you know where I live', Levy asked him.

"I got your address from the guilds address book, why am I being interrogated''. ''I thought you needed my help'', Gajeel continued.

'I do, thanks for coming', Levy replied.

Oh god, Gajeel thought to him self. He barely got out of that one. He wasn't even sure if the guild had an address book. He knew were she lived because sometimes he would follow her home. Not because he was some kind of sick stalker. He just didn't like the idea of her walking home alone at nighttime. He would make sure she got home and then he would be on his way.

Levy couldn't believe she interrogated Gajeel, while she was in fact happy he came to her house. She made him feel like a burglar, which made her feel guilty. She felt dense at the moment, but she had hoped that Gajeel would answer her questions more romantically. Like in the times where she fantasized he would come over to her house. She decided to make it up to him.


	4. Say aahh

Levy decided it was time to bring out all her silverware. Even though she thought it would be far more romantic if she would cook him dinner, he preferred Iron. She walked in with a plate of Iron and found the dragon slayer on the couch holding on of her books.

'Uhum, Gajeel I brought you food', Levy said while she approached the dragon slayer, who appeared to be completely distracted by the book.

'Could you bring it to me', Gajeel finally replied.

Levy was about to place the plate on the table in front of Gajeel when he asked her to sit down next to him. Levy said down next to him with the plate still In her hand.

'Aaah', Gajeel said while opening his mouth.

'You want me to feed you?', Levy asked in shock.

'Well as you can see my hands are occupied', Gajeel smirked.

Levy's hands were shaking while she picked up some of the Iron and brought it to Gajeels lips. They looked at each other and their eyes locked. Levy got shy and looked away. She dropped the iron on Gajeels shirt.

'I am so sorry', Levy said while her cheeks turned blood red.

'It's a good thing these things don't leave a stain', Gajeel winked.

That was it for this chapter. I am sorry it was so short. I have preparations for New Year and not to mention tons of homework. Again I like to apologize if the grammar isn't perfect. I am not a native speaker. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would love to get a review, since I still haven't received a single one Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you will check out the next chapter.


	5. Sleepover

It was getting dark out and Gajeel got up from the couch.

'Thanks for coming over', Levy said.

'Anytime', Gajeel answered.

'Are you coming back tomorrow?', Levy asked.

'Nope', Gajeel smirked.

'I thought you were going to help me through this', Levy answered.

'Yup, that's why I am staying', Gajeel replied.

'Staying where?', Levy asked.

'Well here ofcourse shrimp', Gajeel smirked.

'You mean sleeping here? At night', a shocked levy asked.

'Well, I have too', Gajeel replied.

'And why might that be?', Levy asked the dragon slayer.

'I ate the lock. You won't be safe if I leave', Gajeel decided.

Before Levy could even answer he walked to the bedroom. The room was light blue and it had stars painted to the ceiling. Other than that he noticed her desk with the large pile of books on it and a huge bed, which surprised him. The small shrimp didn't appear to need a bed this size. But it would come in handy now, he thought to himself.

'What a nice bed you got here. I will be plenty comfortable here.' Gajeel said.

'And where will I sleep?', Levy shrieked.

'There's enough room for both of us', Gajeel teased.

Levy's cheek that had just turned back to it's usual pale returned red. It didn't help that Gajeel took of his shirt, turned the covers to the side and lay down on her bed. This wasn't how she imagined it. In her fantasies they were just wedded, Gajeel would carry her to the bed and that was the part where his shirt went off. Ooh god! What was she going to wear? She couldn't were her cozy pajamas with the bunny's and squirrels on it. And how was she going to get to her closet. It was in her bedroom where Gajeel rested without his shirt!

'Excuse me, I need to get changed', Levy said.

'What's stopping you?', Gajeel smirked.

'Euhm, you are there half naked', Levy replied.

'Does it bother you?', an amused Gajeel replied.

'Well it makes me feel uncomfortable', Levy admitted red cheeks and all.

'If you want I can take my pants of too! That way I won't be half naked. It's that what you want Levy', Gajeel teased her.

'That's not what I meant', Levy replied in shock.

'That's what it sounded like to me', Gajeel continued.

Gajeel enjoyed teasing her knowing he made her blush on the other side of the door. Levy knocked on the door, just to make sure he wasn't completely naked. Gajeel reassured her it was safe to come in. Levy didn't mean to look, but she couldn't help herself from starring at the sight of the muscled Gajeel laying shirtless in her bed.

'I need to get changed', Levy nearly whispered.

'So what are you waiting for', Gajeel winked.

'I need you to turn around', Levy replied.

'Fine', Gajeel replied and flipped over to the other side.

Levy untangled the ribbon on the back of her dress and it dropped on the floor afterwards. She was getting undressed in the room where Gajeel was. Shirtless! The idea of him being there aroused her and made her blush at the same time, even though she knew he wasn't looking. She took out one of her simple black pajamas and left the room. She would be spending the night on the couch.

Gajeel heard the dress falling on the floor. He realized Levy must have been standing in her lingerie. How badly he wanted to turn around and take that in, but he didn't want to embarrass her. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it was no good. He kept visualizing Levy in her lingerie. Even after she left the room, he could smell her scent in the bed.

Hey guys. I know. This isn't the longest chapter either, but I couldn't find inspiration. I hope this chapter doesn't total suck. Please pretty please let me know what you think.


	6. A day with Gajeel around the house

Woow! I got some reviews! I am so appreciative and happy! Thanks so much to Piranha, Stanley, Gale, Erza, Gollem, dying over anime and Piranha again. You motivate me to keep writing. I hope you guys will continue reading! Enjoy this chapter. I will try to make it a longer one

It was morning and the sun was up. Levy was still in her bed. She had some trouble sleeping the day before. She kept thinking about what would happen if she went into her bedroom. Of course she was way to scared to actually do it. Besides she didn't hear a sound coming from Gajeel, he was probably sleeping like a baby.

'Rise and shine shrimp', Gajeel said and he threw a book on the couch where Levy was sleeping.

'Go away Lucy', Levy replied and hid under her pillow.

Gajeel pulled Levy up and she opened her eyes thinking that Lucy wasn't strong enough to lift her. She saw Gajeel, who by the way still didn't put on a shirt holding her up.

'Morning shrimp', Gajeel said while still holding on to her.

'Good morning', Levy shrieked. She completely forgotten Gajeel was here.

'Breakfast is served', Gajeel said.

Levy looked on her little wooden desk and noticed the pile of books had vanished. Instead there were two plates with giant piles of pancakes and orange juice. Levy couldn't believe her eyes. Nobody had ever done this before, and her was the man of her dreams in her house that made breakfast.

'You can cook?', a shocked Levy asked Gajeel.

'You be the judge of that', Gajeel winked.

'And you eat other things than iron?', Levy continued.

'Just start eating shrimp', Gajeel replied.

Levy felt like she couldn't eat. She felt lightheaded and weird. But it felt amazing. They finished breakfast. The pancakes were a bit overdone, but Levy enjoyed every bite. After all, Gajeel made them. She felt a bit embarrassed about feeding him her iron the other day. She didn't know he also ate people food. Now it was time to study. In the beginning Levy was a bit worried about Gajeel helping her prepare, scared that he would distract her. But he turned out to be a great help. He quizzed her and he even woke her up in time. This was the most perfect day in her life.

Gajeel excused him self to go to the store to get Levy a new lock. He got up, put on his shirt and stepped outside. As he stepped out of her house, he looked at her from outside through the window. Levy was sitting back on her couch with her black pajamas still on reading her book. Gajeel knew he had fallen for her. He had to admit he never saw it coming; she was the type of woman that he would picture with a man that wouldn't harm a fly. A guy that shared her interest. A man that enjoyed reading and being smart. Not an iron dragon slayer like him self. And he had always pictured him self with a strong woman. A warrior he didn't have to worry about every minute. But looking at her face, he knew he would never love another woman. Gajeel walked to the shop to buy a new lock. He saw a blue little table with an iron bottom and he thought it would look good in Levy's living room. She didn't have a dining table, just that small-stacked desk. Somehow the blue reminded him of Levy and the iron reminded of him. He just had to try not to eat it. He decided to buy it for her and went back to her place with the two new retrieved items.

Gajeel put the new lock on the door and carried the table to the living room. Levy dozed off on the couch. Perfect timing, Gajeel thought to him self and decided to do some re-decorating. He moved the sofa towards the wall, with Levy still on it and he put the wooden desk a little towards the other wall. This created more space in the middle near the sofa. He placed the table here. Levy woke up from the sound of Gajeel moving the table around. She found her self completely disorientated while she opened her eyes. This was her living room for sure, but there were some changes made to it. She noticed Gajeel standing near the new table.

'Shrimp, do you like your new table?', The iron dragon slayer asked her.

'It's beautiful. Thank you so much', Levy responded.

'Don't worry about it', Gajeel said while walking towards the door.

'Where are you going?;, Levy asked.

'I'm going home shrimp', Gajeel repied.

'Why?', Levy asked.

'Well, you are done with most of todays studying', Gajeel replied.

'But what about my lock?', Levy asked.

'I put on a better one', Gajeel said and he walked outside.

After Gajeel left, Levy seriously considered to break the lock just to get him to come back. She liked having him around and now she was all alone again. She never felt like being alone was this lonely before. That was of course before she met Gajeel. She looked at her brand new table. It was blue and iron. It reminded her of the two of them. Blue like her hair and iron for the iron dragon slayer. He must have picked it out, because it was blue like the walls of her room. But she loved her gift. Something to hold on to until Gajeel would get back. Then she looked down on her self. She was still in pajamas, didn't brush her hair and god she didn't even took a shower. Maybe that's why Gajeel ran out of her place. Time for a shower!

Not the best chapter, but it is longer than usually. I promise the next chapter will be better. At least I will try.


	7. The kiss

Journal of a prisoner chapter 7

Ok guys, I promised you a better chapter. I hope it's not too disappointing. Let me know what you think

Gajeel stopped by Levy's place on a daily basis. He would arrive early in the morning and leave in the evening. They had breakfast together, they had lunch together and they had dinner together. Levy had gotten so used to having him around, that she couldn't even imagine not having him around anymore. Levy was sitting on her chair with a book in her hand while Gajeel was sitting on her couch. He had his eyes closed and Levy heard him breathing louder. He must have dozed of. Levy stood up from her chair and sat down right next to him. He was sleeping so peacefully. She had never seen him like this before. He looked completely innocent. Like he didn't have a care in the world. She couldn't resist running her hands through his black spiky long hair. She saw his lips forming a smile even though he wasn't awake. Suddenly Levy panicked. The competition was getting closer. She only had one more week before it started. What would happen afterwards? For once she didn't think about winning the trophy or being challenged. What would happen after the competition? Gajeel would probably not stop by her place anymore. Would they go back to the way they were before? Acquaintances that barely even spoke to each other. She couldn't accept that. But what could she do about it. Why did Gajeel even agree on helping her winning this contest in the first place? He wasn't exactly known as the nicest guy in the guild. Maybe she should ask him about it when he woke up. That's when Gajeel turned over and opened his eyes.

'Hey shrimp,' he said.

'Gajeel, why did you decide to help me prepare for this competition?', Levy asked the iron dragon slayer'.

'Because you deserve to win', Gajeel replied.

'Is that the only reason?', Levy continued cheeks blood red.

'And because you are cute', Gajeel teased and he turned over and continued his nap.

Levy couldn't focus on studying that day. After she asked him why he was helping her he said she deserved to win and that she was cute! What he meant with cute, she didn't dare asking. But that night she revised on what he said and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

It was the day before the contest. Levy got up early and decided to dress extra nice for the occasion. It was probably the last time she and Gajeel would be spending time together. She put on a new pink dress and some golden shoes and earrings. Lucy said they looked great on her and Levy decided to take her word on that. She placed a pink ribbon in her hair and put on some pink lipstick. Gajeel reached Levy's house in the afternoon. It was the last day he would help Levy out with studying. They finished early and Levy decided she wanted to head to the guild and allow the other members to wish her good luck. Gajeel decided to join her. They walked to the guild together. They were quiet the entire way there. Levy tried to enjoy his company, but she was also a bit sad because there time together had probably come to an end. Gajeel looked up to Levy who was wearing a pink dress, with golden earing and golden shoes. He remembered she didn't always dress like this. When they first met, she was always dressed simple. Now she looked like a goddess. Or did he maybe imagine this because he was in love with her? Either way he couldn't keep his eyes of her. When they reached the guild everyone immediately formed a circle around Levy, shutting Gajeel out. Erza and Lucy complimented her dress and asked her if she even studied at all. Where did she get the time to study while she was clearly shopping? Gajeel didn't mind being shut out. He was used to it and it was her moment and she should enjoy it. He kicked back with some beer and just enjoyed watching her and seeing her cheeks turn red and her head facing down, while she was getting shy from all the attention she was getting. Panther Lily joined him.

'You got it bad, my friend', Lily said while looking at his old friend.

'Shut up cat', Gajeel replied.

'You have become soft', Lily teased.

'We will see about that when I tear off your tail', Gajeel replied.

"That confirms my point! From a dragons slayer to a cat slayer', Lily continued.

'How did this happen to me?', Gajeel asked his friend.

'I don't know. But try to enjoy it. It is not the worst thing you know!', Lily replied.

Gajeel sighed and looked at Levy and realized he would never be the same. He turned out to have a heart after all! And now it belonged to her! Levy Mcgarden!

It was getting dark outside. Panther Lily had left a few hours ago. However Gajeel was still waiting for Levy. After she greeted everyone she turned around. Gajeel was still there. He was standing alone at a table. Was he waiting for her? It seemed that way. She approached him and he said he would walk her home.

'Are they leaving together?', a shocked Erza asked.

'Gajeel is helping her study', Lucy replied.

'But she is not going to study tonight is she?', Erza asked.

'I am sure it's completely harmless', Lucy said. She knew Levy liked Gajeel. Of course Levy didn't tell her herself, but it was obvious to Lucy. With the shopping and the make-up advice. However Lucy she knew Erza was very strict about these thing she decided to cover for her friend.

On the way back there was still no talking. They didn't know what to say and were both afraid to look at each other. They reached Levy's door.

'Well this is it', Levy said.

'Don't be nervous shrimp. You will win tomorrow', Gajeel eased her mind.

'Thanks' Levy said and Gajeel turned around to go home.

'Gajeel wait!', Levy replied.

'What is it shrimp', he asked.

'Why are you so nice to me', Levy asked.

Gajeel walked towards her.

'Because you deserve good things', he replied.

He was annoyed at him self for sounding cheesy. However he couldn't help it. He did really mean what he said.

'Thanks for all your help', Levy responded and this time she turned around to step into her house.

Gajeel grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Their faces were only one inch apart.

'And because…. I love you Levy Mcgarden'.

Levy didn't get time to let that sink in because Gajeel lips had already found hers. Gajeel put his hand in her hair and Levy held him closer. She had never felt more happy and confused, but she decided to enjoy the moment knowing that this would be the most beautiful memory in her life. Their kiss that seemed to last forever came to an end. Gajeel gave her one more kiss on her cheek and whispered 'good luck'. He turned around and walked home while she stepped inside feeling lightheaded, but completely happy.

So they finally kissed. I couldn't think of anything better. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	8. Taken

Levy walked into her house. It was completely dark and she saw her own shadow as she followed her way to the bedroom. She figured that she wouldn't be able to catch any sleep that night. There was so much excitement going on in her life. First she was entering the 'IQmonster' contest and then Gajeel kissed her and told her he loved her. She still couldn't believe it happened. Was it real or did she imagine things? No, it just happened it was real. She could still hear Gajeels voice echoing in her head, 'and because…. I love you Levy Mcgarden'. She stood in front of her bedroom. The door was opened and it was funny because she always closed the door behind her. Hmm maybe Gajeel did it she thought to herself completely reassured. She entered her bedroom and was about to go for her closet to take out her cozy pajamas when she got grabbed from behind. 'Aaaaahh', she yelled. She got stomped on the head for it. 'Be quiet, this will only take a minute', the person said. Levy felt an aching pain pierce trough her arm and then she was dragged outside and then lost consiousness.

Gajeel just reached his house. Did he actually tell her the truth? Did he finally tell her he loved her? Did he kiss her? He sure did. Gajeel smirked. He was happy it was finally in the open. She didn't return the 'I love you', but she definitely answered his kiss. He saw that as an invitation to make her fall in love with him. He decided he would ask her out after she won the 'IQMonster' contest. His life would change drastically. Gajeels bad boy image had always attracted women. But he never met someone like Levy. This felt different than any other grl. This was Levy Mcgarden. The shy, smart girl that had no idea how beautiful she was. The girl that never got caught in a bad mood. The girl that would pout in an irresistible way when she didn't get her way. Yes, he loved everything about Levy Mcgarden. But for now it was time to bed. He took of his clothes and went to bed.

Her head pounded. She was lying down in bed. She was cold and uncomfortable. She thought she was in her bed and she left the window open. She tried to get up on the left side of the bed but surprisingly found out there was a wall there. She was so tired she didn't notice that the wall wasn't supposed to be there. She stepped out on right side of the bed while rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and yelled. 'AAAAAAHH'. Where was she? This wasn't her room. There was a small bed on the left side of the room. There was only a thin sheet as a blanket. There was a brown toilet across her bed. The walls were dirty and the room looked like it hadn't been dusted in years. There was a small light coming down from the ceiling. She ran towards the door. Locked! Then she remembered. She was taken from her bedroom. She was stomped on her head and she remembered something piercing through her arm. She looked down and he arm and saw a small opening I her skin. It looked like a needle went through it. Of course, they probably shot something inside her arm, which made her pass out. Levy tried to use spells. It didn't work. There was probably a magic barrier in this room. Why would someone take her? She couldn't think of one enemy.

'Did everything go down the way I ordered?!', a male voice asked.

'Yes, of course master. Everything went according plan, a female voice replied.

'Good! Don't disappoint me again', the male continued.

'Never master', she girl replied with a disturbing smile on her face.

'You are excused', the male voice proceeded.

The girl walked out of the room.

'Muwahahahhaaha, suits you right', she laughed.


	9. The Notebook

Hey guys. I saw some more reviews, which made me a very happy woman! So thanks for that: SakuraIchigoDark, Levy Gardenia Mcgarden and piranha pk. I decided that I was going to write a longer chapter, because I am so happy Next time I will pick one of the reviewers name for a new character. Anyway, too much typing. I hope you enjoy reading.

Levy woke up in her new room. After a night of screaming and trying to brake free she decided she was helpless. She decided to go to bed. She tossed and turned and finally fell asleep. There was no light from the rising sun that announced it was morning. Still she knew it was. It was probably already time for her to leave for the competition. She told the members that would accompany her to he contest they would all head to the guild and go together. Then a thought came to her mind. She realized she had no real enemies. She never fought and she was always kin to people. Could the reason that someone kidnapped her be that they felt threatened by having her in the completion? It was awfully suspicious they took her from her house the night before the contest. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it.

Master Makarov, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, Jet and Droy were already in the guild. That was weird. Levy was late. She was never late and she definitely wouldn't risk being late for this contest. What was going on? It was one hour before the contest started. Where was she?

Levy started looking around in her new room. There was a bed, a toilet and a small desk with three drawers. She didn't notice that desk before. Had it been here the entire time? It must have been. It was dark in the room so it would make sense she missed seeing it before. She decided to look what was inside the drawers. She walked to the desk and opened the first drawer. There was a pen and a notebook. Then she opened the second drawer. There were some snacks in it. At least she would have something to eat for now. She opened the third and final drawer. It was completely empty. She took the notebook and the pen and walked towards her bed. There were a few pages that were written on. It was signed with the name 'Diana'. Levy opened the notebook and started reading it.

'Today I woke up in a strange place. There was a bed and a toilet. It was a dark place. I had a bump on my head. I could still feel a stinging pain coming from my right arm. I looked down on it and I saw a little wound. I must have been injected with something. Why was I here? Who took me to this strange place? It wasn't like I had money and no one cared deeply enough about me to pay ransom. What did I do wrong? I grew up in an orphanage. I was quiet and mostly unnoticed. There is no way I could have made enemies there. Although I have always been on my own, I have never felt lonelier. The first thing I tried to do was escape. I found out that I couldn't use magic inside these four walls. So I was alone and powerless, not to mention hungry. I decided to write down what happened to me. Maybe no one will ever read this. But somehow it gives me comfort and it's not like there is something else to do here.''

Levy put down the notebook after reading the first page. So there was someone kidnapped before her. Was this some kind of hostage room? Levy started to think. This was the first year of 'IQmonster. But there was another hostage before. maybe it wasn't about the contest. It obviously wasn't about money. Why did they target her? After reading the notebook she had even more questions than before. She fell asleep and dreamed about the one she loved.

Another hour passed and the contest was about to start. The members of the guild got more and more concerned.

Makarov sat down in a chair and Erza tried to comfort him. Lucy kind of just stood there not sure what she had to do. Jet and Droy looked like they were about to get a heart attack and Gajeel walked towards the door.

'Where do you think your going?', Jet asked the iron dragon slayer.

'None of your business', Gajeel replied.

'If I remembered correctly you were the one who walked Levy home last night', Droy said.

'I am glad your memory is working', Gajeel replied.

'That's true', Lucy backed Droy up.

'Gajeel you are not leaving this guild until you give us answers', Makarov yelled.

'Try and stop me old man', Gajeel said with a murderous look in his eyes.

'Not a step further', Erza interfered while re-quiping in an instant.

'You can't stop me from fining Levy', Gajeel said and he used his iron dragon roar and escaped from the guild. Great the guild was in pieces again.

As Gajeel ran out of the guild he noticed a drop on his cheek. He looked to the skies to see if there was rain coming down. It was still sunny and Gajeel couldn't believe it. It was a tear. He laughed. Levy you are the only girl I ever shed a tear for, therefore I swear I will get you back unharmed my beautiful shrimp.

That was it for this chapter. I can happily announce I already started on the next chapter. I want to write all days because I have exams coming up and I want to finish some chapters so I can still up[load something for you. Thanks for reading!


	10. Damsels and Dragons

Levy woke up from her dream about Gajeel and felt a bit more hopeful. Maybe he didn't love her the way she loved him, but he wouldn't let her die in this room, would he? And her other friends Erza, Lucy, Jet, Droy they wouldn't let her stay here. She just hoped Makarov wasn't angry with her for missing the chance to win that money. She decided to read a little more from Diana's notebook.

'I woke up and I saw a desk I didn't notice before'. I walked up to the desk and opened it. Surprisingly there was a notebook and a pen. In the second drawer I found food and in the third drawer there was nothing. I didn't care. I was so hungry. I only cared about the food in the second drawer. It seemed to be an endless supply. I didn't know exactly whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. How long were they planning to keep me locked in here? I did not want to spend my entire life her, but at least there was food.

Levy put the book down. She had to agree. There was al lot of food in the drawer. Every time she took food out of the drawer other food came from the back of it. She also couldn't open it entirely and she didn't notice it either at first. She had to admit it was weird, but there was no secret way out of that room through a drawer, so what did it matter? She decided to read the last part of the notebook.

'I don't know what is going on. I hear people whispering on the other side of the door. I tried to listen, but I couldn't make out all the words. I know they are talking about me and what they are planning to do to me. I hear a man saying that it was time and they would take me out of the room, are they going to kill me?

Levy got scared. What if they were going to do the same to her? She ripped out the pages out of the notebook and crossed out the name Diana. She wrote Levy on it. She did not want the next prisoner to get scared with these horror stories, like she was now. No, she would decide to write about the most hopeful and beautiful thing. She would write about love.

'This is my second day locked away from you. All these time our feelings were locked in. Now that the feelings are out, I am locked inside. But that's ok, because you know what I feel for you. They can't kill me if you own my heart. My body is trapped between four walls, but my mind travels to where you are. You are different from the prince I used to imagine years ago. I guess my imagination wasn't good enough to picture perfection. I promise from now on I will not dream of anything other than you. My prince Gajeel Redfox''.

Levy put the pen and the notebook on the little desk. She cherished this notebook. It held the truth about her feelings in it. It comforted her and she actually smiled.

Gajeel decided to look inside Levy's house first. He knew she wasn't home, but maybe he could find a clue there. He never expected to be a shorlock holmes for any girl, but he was and he didn't care. He just had to find her. He stepped into her house and headed to the bedroom. He saw a syringe lying on the floor. Did some bastard dare to inject something into Levy's fragile body? He would get the one responsible. It was time to look up an old friend.

Gajeel was heading towards the forest. He had kept a secret for a long time. He wasn't the only son of Metalicana. There was another, but he was not like Gajeel. He was an actual dragon. When all the dragons left earth, only his brother remained. His name was 'Piranha Sakura'.

That was it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I took two names of reviewers and combined it for the name of the new character, which happens to be a dragon. Hope you keep reading


	11. She's not my girlfriend

Gajeel reached the center of the forest and he knew his brother was close. He could sense a high power level and he was sure of it. His brother was around her somewhere.

'Yo Bro. Where are you lazy bum!', Gajeel said, knowing this was the fastest way to get his brother to reveal himself.

'Rawrrrr!', Piranha Sakura growled loudly, making the three tremble and the birds fly off.

Piranha Sakura was a beautiful, but scary looking creature. He was dark grey, had big sharp teeth and dark green eyes with a black spot in the middle.

'I recognize that stench everywhere little brother', the dragon Piranha Sakura teased his brother.

'Maybe you recognize it, because it's coming from you', Gajeel teased him back.

'Well anyway it was about time you came to visit me. I almost thought you forgotten your dear old and not to mention better-looking brother.

'I am not here for a family reunion dimwit', Gajeel said.

'Than what did you came here to do?', Piranha Sakura growled.

'My friend is kidnapped, I need your help', Gajeel said.

'Your lady friend I assume', Piranha Sakura said with a grin.

'So, are you going to help me or what', Gajeel asked his dragon brother.

'Of course, if you admit she's your girlfriend', Piranha Sakura teased.

'Forget it, I can find her myself', Gajeel responded.

'So be it', Piranha Sakura growled and he went back into his hiding place.

Gajeel stood still for a while. He knew his brother. He wouldn't budge. Until now they had both been equally stubborn. Gajeel never had anything more important than his pride. But now he had no choice.

'You sorry excuse of a dragon! Can you come out of your cave now and help me rescue my GIRLFRIEND?!', Gajeel yelled.

'All you had to do was ask. Of course I am going to help you. I mean, pretty soon this girl will become family right', the dragon actually winked when he said that.

The two were brothers. Even though they yelled a lot at each other, they loved each other unconditionally. Especially since their father 'Metalicana' disappeared. Usually Gajeel couldn't stand being teased by his brother, but this time it wasn't half bad. He said Levy would be family soon. That meant she would marry Gajeel. That thought made him happier than he had been in a long time.

'What are you waiting for! You are getting slow little bro!' Piranha Sakura said.

Gajeel jumped on the back of his brother. Time to safe his princess.

She made it through another night. Levy opened the notebook. She looked at the words she wrote the previous day. When she read is name her heart started beating faster. It gave her hope and she decided to write some more.

'It's another day without you, but I carry you around.  
While I am sitting her alone, waiting to be found,

I picture you storming through this closed door,

To find me, rescue me and make me yours.'

That was it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The poem in the end was kinda of cheesy, but hey I tried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers. Sorry for the long stalling, but as you know I had exams. Hope you will like this chapter****. **

Gajeel was sitting on the back of his dragon brother. He needed to hurry. He knew that no one in the guild would ever hurt Levy. Everyone loved her too much. It couldn't be a personal problem with her, she was too sweet. It must have been about the contest. Someone must have felt threatened by the idea of Levy in the contest. He was going to find out who it was. He ordered his brother to fly over the clouds. The wind was running through his black spiky hair. No one on the ground could see them from up there. He decided he was going to the contest and do some spying. He brought a disguise with him. At first he wanted to ask Mira Jane to help him. She could change her appearance and that would have come in handy, but he realized no one in the guild trusted him at the moment. He didn't care. He had to bring Levy back. They kissed finally for the first time. He would be damned if that was the last time. No, he would safe her and bring her back. And someone was going to pay for this. He was getting closer and closer. Usually this ride would cost him 2 hours. On a dragon it would only take him 20 minutes.

'Erza, he wouldn't hurt Levy right?', Lucy asked Erza.

'I don't know. But if he will, he will pay for it with is life', Erza said with a fierce look in her eyes.

The group split up in pairs to find Levy. The remains of shadow gear, Jet and Droy were searching together. Erza and Lucy were teamed up. Makarov was brought home to rest, because he couldn't handle the pressure. He insisted to help, but Erza clogged him and he was set to sleep.

Levy missed Gajeel. Before she was taken, she didn't want to think of her and Gajeel going back to being acquaintances. Now it was the question of she would ever see him again. The only thing that kept her going was their kiss. He also said he loved her. Right now she really regretted that she didn't say it back. She wanted to, but she was too happy and overwhelmed. And now she didn't know if she would ever have the chance.

**That was it for this ne guys. Please review. :)**


	13. Not without you

**Dear readers. Please accept my humble apologies. Lately I have been so busy with keeping things going that I couldn't find the time to write. I hope that this chapter can make up for my stalling. Enjoy. **

Gajeel was still floating through the air on top of his dragon brother. He was determined to find Levy. Piranha Sakura, the dragon was faster than any other creature. He was going so fast that the wind felt like little knifes cutting through Gajeels skin, every time it blew. Gajeel however didn't care about any physical pain. All he cared about was his shrimp. Even though the speed of a dragon was unmatched, Gajeel was still inpatient. He couldn't get there fast enough. Not while someone was keeping Levy somewhere.

The dragon was slowing down. Gajeel knew this could only mean one thing. They were getting close. As the dragon was preparing for landing, one thing came to Gajeel's mind. He would make the ultimate sacrifice, if that meant saving his beloved Levy.

While Lucy and Erza were still looking for Levy, Lucy suddenly realized something. They were at Gajeels house, searching through every room. But she didn't seem to be there.

'Erza, I don't think Levy is here. What if she is home. Maybe she overslept.' Lucy said, trying to keep a positive attitude.

'Lucy, I appreciate your attempt to keep a positive attitude, but I am afraid we are in a serious situation. Levy wouldn't just oversleep. It was too important for her. She is in trouble.' Erza replied.

'Well, why don't we go to her place instead of looking for clues here', Lucy said.

'You are right Lucy. Even if Gajeel has her, he wouldn't keep her here. We should best head out to Levy's place and try to find some remaining clues', Erza replied.

Erza having said that, the two wizards were on their way to Levy's house.

'Dear prince,

I wonder…..

Will I ever see the movement of your spiky hair,

The confidence and grace of your walk,

Will I ever hear the snorting when you think you're right,

You're terrible singing voice,

You're laughter like there is no tomorrow,

Will I ever feel your rough skin again mine,

Your stubbles on my cheek,

Will I ever taste your lips again,

Will you ever touch me again,

like when you held me before

Will I hear you say

'I love you once more?'

Levy closed her journal. She put away her pen. What good are these senses without you? She thought to herself, how empty and shallow her life was without Gajeel. One thing came to mind. If she wasn;t going to be found, she would make the ultimate sacrifice. It was no use for her to live a life without Gajeel. Now that she tasted love, she couldn't live without it. If she couldn't have him, she would rather have nothing. All of this had no meaning without him. If he won't safe her tonight, there wouldn't be anything left to safe afterwards.

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me enough to leave e review. Anyway thanks for reading. It means a lot!


End file.
